


Left Unspoken

by Trekkiehood



Series: BBC One-Shots [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, F/M, Hospital scene, Love, Molly tries to speak her heart, Sherlolly - Freeform, i love them, left unspoken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkiehood/pseuds/Trekkiehood
Summary: A short Sherlolly One-shot from Molly's POV that takes place after Sherlock is shot in HLV. I hope you enjoy! Please read and review!





	Left Unspoken

I'm not really sure what to expect. When John called to say Sherlock had been shot I was horrified. For someone so smart he most certainly was stupid sometimes. Most of the time. "John?" I ask as I slowly enter the room.

"Hey Molly," he says as he stands from the chair beside the hospital bed. I look at Sherlock. A large white bandage covers most of his chest. He looks so pale.

"Is he, I mean, was the shot, will he...?" I have the uncanny ability of not being able to finish a sentence.

"They said he'll pull through, they have him sedated right now," John answered smiling lightly. I give a weak grin in return. "I've uh, I've got to call Mary so I'll just leave you alone for a few minutes."

"No, you don't have to, uh, well, thank you." I finish awkwardly. He smiled and left me alone with the beeping monitors. I sit in the chair John had just abandoned. I just sit there staring at him. I don't know what to say, what to do.

"Well um, " I clear my throat, "Well, I guess you deserved it. Sneaking in there, I heard what you did to Janine. You can be so cruel sometimes." I scold quietly. "I mean, first the drugs, then this. When are you going to learn to take care of yourself? You can't keep doing this to the people who..." I falter, to the people who what? "Care about you." I finish barely above a whisper. Trembling slightly I take his hand. "You're so amazing, the way you know things, er, deduce things. If you could just, just allow your human side to come through. I know you have one. I've seen it. I saw it that day at Bart's when you jumped off the roof. You were scared. I saw it in your eyes. Then at John's wedding. You spoke your heart, something I had never seen you do before." I close my eyes and squeeze his hand tighter. "I know how you feel about emotions. I don't know why, but you have a, well, an aversion, to emotions of any kind, and that's okay, I guess. But, you act as if you are so alone, as if no one cares, but don't you see it? Can't you see that you are surrounded by people who care about you? You have John, and Mary, Ms Hudson adores you as if you were her own son, and then there's Greg. Not many people would drop everything just to help you out. Not the way Greg does. Then there's, well, there's, there's me." I bring his hand closer to my face. "In fact, I'd say, well, I'd say that, I..." The door swings open. Startled, I drop his hand, causing it to land awkwardly, hanging off the side of the bed.

"Oh," John says, obviously embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I can go back into the hallway and wait." He began to close the door.

"No, wait, sorry," I say shaking my head. He opens the door again.

"Are you sure, I can wait." he offers. I smile, still embarrassed.

"No, I, I need to get back to Bart's, my breaks almost over," I say hurrying out of the room. He nods. I give him a small smile of gratitude as I shut the door. Leaning my head against the wall I sigh. My unfinished confession hanging in the air. "Love you," I whisper inaudibly. Maybe it was for the best. Some things are left better unspoken. Sighing, I push Sherlock out of my mind and head back to Bart's.


End file.
